The Key to Save the World
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: Jackson lived a lie through his life in more ways than one. The evil outlaw has been called upon to help save existence as humans know it. Gemma the great gate-keeper of all secrets of the dirty deeds of the Sons, one secret she can no longer contain. She will do anything so no one finds out the truth. When Abel and the earth becomes the target, Jax has no choice left.
1. Puzzel Pieces

"Thor, your father wants to see you."

"Yes Father."

"My son, hell has been cast down upon us. The war is coming. It will surely destroy us all this time. I am an old man with no fight left within. Perhaps I should have already stepped down."

"I don't understand."

"When I chose to let Loki live, I did not realize the consequences I would be making my people suffer from it. His evil powers are alive and lurking to come out."

"That's impossible. He is still underneath us in the prison cell."

"Yes he is. But his powers have sparked. Come, walk with me."

The glow of the Bifrost was dim. With a bow to Father, the gate keeper backed away. It was a way for the gods to travel between realms. The bridge was supposed to end at heaven, which were protected by another god. Once the light went out, the gods were left unprotected. Anyone could come in and attack their world.

"What happened?"

"You need to speak to Loki. Try to reach him Thor. Because if you do not, I hate to think of the repercussions."

Loki had his back turned to me as if he knew I was coming. He laughed as a sign I was wasting my time. But I had still had to try.

"Loki I came..."

He held up his hand for me to stop talking and refused to show me his face.

"You came here because your father wants to know how I did it. How did I keep my powers alive all these years while in captivity like an animal?"

"Once a upon a time, he was your father too and we were raised as brothers. He spared your life. You cared about our people, I know you still do."

"That's where you are wrong Thor. My so called loving family put me in here to rot away until I die. Now I will watch you all die with me. I have nothing to gain or lose from it. You however, do."

"Fine, I will figure it out on my own."

"Good luck because everyday you take my father's spirit only grows stronger. He will have his day of revenge."

Father was hesitant to give me permission to pass to Earth. It was the last place Loki landed. He spent time there all those years ago. While he walked among the humans when he was hunting down the cube.

When I transported I had to regain my senses on direction. Earth travel was nothing like where I was from. There was only one person I knew for sure how to find. He probably wouldn't be thrilled to see me. But he had as much to lose as the rest of us did.

"Um...Tony, he has to be here to see you."

"What the...were you just in the neighborhood and universe then decided to drop in?"

"I need to reach Fury."

"You don't just reach Fury. He is like the wind, he only finds you. Why do you want to find him?"

"We are all in danger."

"That's a good explanation. Maybe just search under superheros in the phonebook."

"What about Doctor Banner?"

"Well, I would look under huge, pissy green monsters for him. He probably has a full page ad."

"Where can I find this book you speak of?"

"Tony don't be rude to our guest. May I take your...cape and...hammer?"

"No my fair lady I am fine."

"Would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"Do you have chard animal flesh?"

"No."

"Perhaps some slain swine?"

"Um...no. I have deli ham, I can make you sandwich. I am going to the kitchen so you can talk to your friend."

"Thank you my lady."

"We're not friends Pepper, you know I don't have any. What do you want from me?"

"I told you we are all in danger. Loki's last visit to earth, he left his powers here. They are becoming stronger. The cube must have been found."

"First of all, if the cube was live again, I would already know it. How did he leave his powers here?"

"I don't know."

"Where did he leave them?"

"I don't know."

"Then what the hell do you know?"

"If we do not get this situation under control, we will all stop existing. Every gate way from hell up will be open. Evil will be able to transport from realm to realm, taking it over."

"I'll show you the cube is not active."

Tin man wanted to lead me down a long dark tunnel. Hesitation came to me. Did I trust him completely? No was the answer.

"Come on big guy. Keep up with me. See this screen. Nothing is on radar."

"What about the dot?"

"That's strange it wasn't there earlier. Something is registering from a town called Charming."

 **~~~Jackson~~~**

"Good morning. What the hell are you doing here so early?"

"It's your birthday baby. I came by to give you a hug and your present."

Gemma was stranger than usual. She crept around every corner of the house nosing around. When she went down the hallway she jumped like she had been shot as I came up behind her.

"I'm alone if you're wondering."

"I wasn't wondering Jackson."

As far as I was concerned, she could look around all damn day. There was nothing for her to find. Anything I wanted to be kept private, was under lock and key. I went to get my coffee before I got Abel dressed to leave.

"Has any one else came by yet today?"

"Mom, its six in the morning. What is going on with you? You seem jumpy."

"It's just been a strange morning. I'll take Abel to daycare. You can go to the clubhouse."

"Okay."

Nothing ever changes with her. Her love for my son was the purest thing about her. I felt she wanted me out of the house so she could snoop while I was gone. Again, the joke was on her, nothing there of any interest.

Chibs was having a smoke when I parked my bike. "Did they call back on the prepay yet?"

"Yeah the meet is set for this afternoon. They want the shipment of guns we promised Jackie. I don't know how much longer we can stall them."

"All we need is a couple more days. If I can get Alverez on board, the rest will follow. I will follow up with him to buy time. Come on, let's get this day locked down before other shit goes south." But hell, it's was too late for that already.

"You shouldn't ride alone Jax. It's not safe today."

"What the fuck is up with you Mom? Do you know something I don't?"

"Of course not. It's just not safe. I'm your mother and I worry about you."

"I'm fine."

There was always a target on my back. With a list of enemies a mile long. Why she was freaking out about it today, didn't make any sense.

The ride clears my head. I enjoy the smell of the road and the calm it sends over me. There was nothing like flying down the highway on a wing and prayer. That was until I seen the flashes of light coming from the direction of our warehouse.

"Fuck, the guns."

Chibs was the first one I called for them to meet me there. We had the guns stolen before and another damn warehouse up in smoke would call the game for us. Last time almost killed the club. It wiped out stock and our cash flow. It was how Clay got the club involved running dope. The worst thing that could of happened to us.

The sound of thunder and bolt of lightning almost made me lose control of my bike before I got it pulled over to the side of the road. When I looked towards the warehouse, I seen nothing coming from that direction.

"I need you to come with me."

This dude wore what looked like tights and he thought I would really let him anywhere near me.

"Look man I would like to help you out. But I got shit to do."

"It is important to both our worlds."

"Unless you wanna ride bitch on the back of my bike, I can't help you out. And your tits aren't the kind I like."

"Please disrobe. I need to see your markings."

"That shit will never happen. You're kinda gay man. I don't have time for this shit alright."

"No you got it wrong, I'm not happy. I have nothing to be gay over. Our existence is under threat of being wiped out. You must come with me now."

"I'm not gonna go anywhere with you asshole."

"What is this asshole you speak of?"

Pulling my gun out from under my cut. "This is your last chance to walk away before I get seriously pissed off. Witness don't mean shit to me."

"How dare you treat a god like this."

"So now you're god. You must be on a really bad trip. See ya around dickhead."

"I will take you by force if I must Jackson."

"How the hell do you know my name? I'd like to see you try that shit with me. Cause I'll still whip your ass even if you are crazy."

 **I hope you enjoyed reading me!**


	2. Devil's Deal

Jackson pointed his hard steel fire power at me. The light was coming off of him because I followed the path straight to it. He really didn't seem like the type or special in any way. As I watched him in his normal day activities there was nothing pointing to it being him. He demonstrated no sign of any powers.

"You truly have no fear of me do you?"

"Get the fuck away from me. It's the last time I'm gonna say it. I don't gotta problem with you. Don't make one and I won't have to kill you."

"You're a brave solider but still starting to irritate me little man."

The air shifted as the wind increased. The sky went dark as the feel of ice met up with the warm sun. Steam rose off the ground up to the sky. He was coming, I could sense his presence. The wind blew harder as the earth's dust kicked up a whirlwind spinning around us. Even though it was impossible because I left Loki locked up on Asgard.

Before the human got hurt because of us; I used my mjolnir to make the ground quake. It caused enough of a distraction for me to stop Loki from bringing him harm.

"Do you really believe that will stop me?"

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't make a grand dramatic escape Thor. I walked out before everyone's eyes and no one even noticed. I have business on this planet you seem to love so much. I will become their ruler and they will serve me or die. Just like you and your father in the end. I personally prefer death for you though."

"You're insane. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Pity. You probably would have been wise to do so. Once I rejuvenate my soul. No one can stop me from taking my rightful place as king. I will have eternal life of control over all the demons you never imagined. I will poses more power than you have ever witnessed before. Here and on Asgard."

When I made my leap for Loki, he vanished and reappeared behind me.

"I'm over here Thor. Do try again."

Again I made another attempt to take him down. It was just a futile move.

"Well, I am board with this already. I thought you would make a much more worthy opponent. Before I rejoice in being reborn, I have one task I must do. I am going to pay a visit to your sweet Jane. I will make sure I say hello to her for you."

"No. You stay away from her."

"Are you feeling weaker dear brother? The stronger I become the less powers you will have until you have none left. I am going to enjoy taking away from you what you stole from me. I will rob you of your dreams for you to live in an eternal nightmare of death in darkness. Perhaps Jane will be the woman I pick to rule by my side for eternity."

As Loki turned the dust circled with him and he vanished into thin air. He never had such powers known to any of us before. The human had others around him now. I could take him easily but until I could see his marking, I wasn't completely sure. Perhaps he had only come in contact with the cube and it was what made him a beacon.

A split second decision had to me made. Loki showed no interest in Jackson. He could have only come here to find me. But he did proclaim turning his attention to my Jane. I left her here so many years. After I promised I would return. I never stopped loving her. Not one day went by she didn't still capture my heart and I didn't think of her.

My father would be disappointed in me but I had to go. I had to protect Jane. As I traveled my thoughts were all of her and the short sweet time we spent together. How would she react to seeing me again? She could have already replaced me in her heart and no longer felt the same as I did about her. None of that mattered. I would stay out of sight as I watched over her as the protector in the shadows.

Someone had to be here just in case this was another one of Loki's tricks to get me out of the way. I knew who to ask. He wouldn't be thrilled about it. But that didn't matter either. It was for the good of all mankind.

"What in the hell do I have to do to get rid of your ass?"

"I am in need of your assistance."

"What makes you think I would help you?"

"Because you are what justice is in your world. You stand up and fight for the people who cannot. You're brave and it's harder for them to harm you. My brother escaped captivity and is here on earth. He is targeting Jane. I can't protector her and be where the beacon is coming from at the same time. I ask you consider this."

"Well, thanks for the compliments. It was a good way to start off asking me for a favor. As a man that doesn't get that many, it's appreciated. What about the cube? Did you find it?"

"No. The light seems to be coming off a human, not the cube."

"A human? A normal everyday person?"

"I believe so. His name is Jackson Teller. I couldn't make the connection between him and the light."

"I guess I could watch him for a day or two for you. While you go save the girl from the evil clutches of your brother. We will need a way to communicate. I will give you one of my spare cell phones. If you need me call, if I need you, I will... well I won't need you. I'll get suited up so we can go."

"What do you wish for me to do with this thing?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're from a planet to never evolve. I will show you how to use it. Let me grab my phone."

The small black thing baffled me. It seemed of no importance. So I tucked it in the top of my trousers.

"I think it's on vibe right now. Let me call it."

At first I felt something slightly tickling my midsection. It was a mild sensation. Then it fell below there. That was a complete wanton feeling all together. When it started shocking my cock, I did the only thing I knew. It had to be destroyed. It was a devise of pleasurable control.

"Seriously dude. You just broke my kitchen counter with your big hammer and my damn cell phone."

"My sincere apologies. It was doing strange things to me."

"You're lucky I am such an easy going guy and have many phones available. Now look, Pepper is calling me. This is the proper way to answer a phone. You simply push the button and then just speak. Watch me do it. Hey my favorite person in the... If you hurt her I swear I will kill you. Hello. Hello. You bastard."

"What's wrong?"

"Loki has Pepper. He wants to trade her life for mine."

 **~~~Jackson~~~**

My head felt like it could explode at anytime. I was blinded as the earth shook under my feet. After losing my balance I was laying on the ground praying the pain in my head would stop.

"Jax are you okay man?"

"Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?"

"The big fucker in tights."

"Are you feeling okay boss?"

Tig was looking at me in a strange way. I knew what I seen was real. But there was no one or nothing around us. They all showed up and were giving me the same look.

"I thought you said the warehouse was on fire?"

"I guess I'm wrong Happy. Do you got a problem with that?"

"No man. Are you okay?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me."

We rode back to the clubhouse together. I closed the doors behind me and set down at the table. Church would be held soon. I needed some alone time to get my head right. I lit up a smoke and thought about what just happened. It was short lived when I heard a knock.

"Yeah."

"Baby are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"The guys are worried about you. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"You can tell me Jackson. I'm your mother."

"I don't know what happened. I thought I seen the warehouse with the guns on fire. I had a run in with a guy who dressed and talked weird. Then he was gone. He disappeared like he was never even there. It messed my head up. I got this intense pain and it was gone as quick as he was."

"You have been under so much stress baby. It can play tricks on your mind. You should lie down for a while."

"I don't need to lay down. I'm not crazy, I know what I saw."

Gemma argued with me about it. But she lost. I held church like normal. We had a plan to get the next shipment tomorrow. If it went well, we could get them off of our asses. The club was broke. We had only had two choices; come up with shipment or an ass load of cash we didn't have either. Or a war would be brought to the streets of Charming by the Irish, Chinese and Mayans.

They were talking around me about a party tonight for my birthday; booze, crow eaters and weed would flow freely. Usually getting my dick sucked was high up on the list. The only thing I could think about right now was what happened earlier.

"I'll see you guys later."

"I'll go with you Jackie."

"I'm good Chibs."

"Whatever this is you're going through, I'm here for you kid."

"Thanks brother. I'll be fine."

Flying down the road always felt like home to me. The closer I got to the warehouse, I could feel it. The wind shifted to cooler air and the sky went dark just like before. I was swallowed up with nowhere to go. It seemed that way since I was born.

I lit up a smoke after I pulled my bike alongside the road and waited for him. Only this time it wouldn't go down like it did before. I would kill him and put a stop to this bullshit.

My arm went up to my face to protect my eyes from the dust blowing around. I couldn't see a fucken thing around me. My gun was cocked just for him. He would get a surprise this time cause I was ready this time.

Everything went completely still; the air didn't blow at all now. Only it wasn't him I seen him walking across the field. A man with long black hair wearing a black leather coat dragging on the ground behind him was coming towards me.

"I will blow your ass away mother fucker."

Pain was all I felt circulating through my body. It was a surge to my head again. I fell to the ground with no control over my body.

"It hurts doesn't it?"

As I looked up he circled around me. Maybe today was the day to face the reaper. The way I lived I knew it would come some day. It could have been coming for me to take me straight to hell.

"You may speak now Jackson." I finally made it up to my knees. The pain wasn't as bad as before.

"What do you want from me?"

"I don't want you. I am here for what rightfully belongs to me. I want the boy."

"What?"

There was lightening loading up in the sky. As the ground started to shake around me, it was splitting open below my body. Was this the way I would go down to burning in fire for my sins? A sinner's prayer is to face the reaper head on and accept your fate. Cause it's already too late for your condemned soul.

"Pity. He always interrupts my fun. I shall return."

Time passed and I wasn't even fucking sure how long I laid on the ground this time holding on to my head. Just trying to get the pain to stop enough so I could move.

 _"I want the boy."_

"Shit, Abel."

Another time I put my son in danger cause of who I was, another enemy I made through the club. Who theses mother fuckers were wasn't as important as why they would want my son. I speed home; cops, stop signs and other cars meant nothing to me.

Gemma's car was parked in the driveway. "Mom?"

"I'm in here Jackson."

It was a relief to see my son asleep in his crib. What I seen from Gemma wasn't. She was sitting in the rocking chair covered up with a blanket. A bud in her hand she was token on. The other hand held a gun she clutched onto in her lap.

"You need to sit down Jackson. I have something to tell you."

"What the fuck did you do?"

 **I hope you enjoyed reading me!**


	3. The hand who rocks the cradle

"It doesn't make any sense. We don't got a beef with them. Shit's cool with the Sons and their crew."

"When we were coming home tonight, they tried to run us off the road. It must have been the same people you saw today. They are coming after your family Jackson. You have to do something."

"Are you guys okay? Why didn't you call me?"

"I did try several times. You never answered so I called Nero. He followed us home and went out with his crew to find them."

Checking my cell I had four missed calls from her. It wasn't that I didn't exactly trust her, but I didn't. Nero was on the hunt for the crew Gemma fingered as the ones. It wasn't adding up why they would attack my family, the Sons had no street problems with them. To order an attack, it was almost personal.

"You take my room. I don't think you should go home tonight. I'll sleep in here with Abel."

"I love you Jackson. I hope you know just how much. Goodnight baby."

"Night Mom."

Rocking in the chair for hours watching Abel at peace while he slept. His little chest rising and falling with each breath of life he took in. The glow from the doodle bug he slept with shined on his sweet little face. I always worried about who would hurt him cause of me and my club ways. That shit was thrown in my face tonight, it would get dealt with too.

Abel's innocence was the only piece of good I had left in my heart. Being an outlaw there was no line of right or wrong for me. Only of what I had to do while living my life in the streets to handle club business. When I was with him and seen his smiling little face; the evil outlaw was only a father that wanted what was best for his son.

For most of the night I kept watch for someone to come to hurt my family. But nothing happened. When Gemma woke I already had coffee made. She grabbed a cup and sat down at the table.

"I don't want you to go anywhere without me, Nero or a Prospect with you. Take Abel with you today so I know someone is watching over him."

"Okay baby. Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, I got some shit to handle. A Son is posted outside and will follow you to the clubhouse."

On the ride I couldn't put it outta my mind. From what I seen yesterday to their crew attacking my family. Usually I had a sence of direction to go in. This time I had none. Except to protect my family at all cost.

They were token at the table when I rode up to the clubhouse. "Church in ten minutes."

"What's wrong Jackie?"

"Last night Rimmer's crew tried to run Gemma and Abel off the road."

"Why? We don't got a problem with them."

"I don't know why Chibs. But I do know, they won't get the chance to do it again."

The meeting started when I sat down in my chair and lit up a smoke. I told them what happened. The biggest question was how do we handle it? For me it was simple. We retaliated to spread the word nobody ever fucks with someone in the Son's families.

"I'm here and in brother. Whatever you need."

"Thanks Tig."

They were all in except Happy. He was gone to ride with Quin's crew for the weekend run. I banged my gavel, church was over and their fate was sealed. Blood is what we would take from them.

Chibs closed the doors after the others left. "Jackie I talked to Alverez this morning. He said you didn't show for the meet you set last night. He's not fucken happy brother. He wants his shipment we promised."

"Shit, I forgot."

"What's going on with you kid? Something is outta place. If you're having a problem, you need to tell me."

"I'm good. Let's go smooth shit over with Alverez."

This meet I would be damn sure to make. The way we still earn was depending on it. "Tig you're with us."

"You got it boss." He slammed the rest of his beer down and we took off.

Lighting was filling up the sky. It made me a little nervous like it never did before. Thunder was booming around us. I waited for it come but again, nothing happened. My mind was fucken me before or I was on the start of a break down.

Alverez crew was there when we pulled up. "You showed up this time Prez."

"Sorry about last night man. A family problem came up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It doesn't change the fact you still haven't delivered to us. We are getting some big shipments of heroin in and we don't have enough fire power to protect it."

"If you could give us a couple more days. You will have your guns. You got my word."

"You told me that last week too. I gave you leeway cause of our on going business relationship. I can't do it anymore esse, your time is up."

"If you work with me on this, I will make it up to you. But you gotta keep make sure the other crews know you're willing to wait."

"What's in it for me Jax?"

"I'll give you an extra case of glocks and the next dope shipment we run, is on SAMCRO. Your crew gets to keep our cut of the money."

"You got two days and no more to deliver. Then we come knocking on your door for it."

Alverez would put the word out and the others would follow his follow his lead on it. It let us keep our cut of the gun money we already spent. It also bought back some good faith the Sons were up and running again.

"That shit was brilliant Jackie."

"Yeah boss, you handled it great."

"As long as we deliver on it, it's all good. At least it's handled for today. I got bigger shit to worry about than Alverez. Let's get back to the clubhouse. I want Rimmer's crew found."

Juice had intel on them and the location they could be found at. We all went along except for the Prospect that stayed behind with Gemma and Abel. They fucked with the wrong outlaw. Nero was gonna meet us there with his crew.

They ran their operation in an old abandoned warehouse. "Jax this doesn't feel right to me man. There was no word of them hitting the streets yesterday. My crew asked around everywhere."

"Yeah homes, they weren't out in the streets operating at all. This place was empty yesterday."

"So."

"I'm just saying until we know the facts, lets feel out the situation a little bit Jax."

"You handle shit your way Nero and I'll handle it mine. If you don't wanna do this man, take your crew and go."

Gemma was Nero's old lady. His first obligation was to his crew and her. He was outta the game for while. But if the Bizlats ever planned on setting up from running pussy and offering street protection, he had to play this out with us. If the other crews surrounding him found out he ever backed down, they would take his territory over.

"Yeah, okay, we're in."

"Rimmer only has about eight or nine guys in his crew. He is the one I want. Take your crew around back, we'll go in through the front."

We took off our cuts and put silencers on our guns. I didn't want us to advertise we were here until I was on top of Rimmer. That fucker would pay the price today for trying to hurt my family.

One guy was posted out front carrying fire power. He was on watch, maybe the were expecting us to come for them. Tig walked right out in front of the guy and capped him in the head. He was all SAMCRO handling business.

Once we got inside we heard shit from the back. It was sectioned off like they had done a remodel. That shit didn't make any sense about why. Four more guys were on watch. The others used their guns. But not me. My outlaw took over and the evilness came spilling out. After I gave him a beat down, I sliced his throat with my knife.

After I gave my guys the signal, we rushed them. Killing any of them that moved except Rimmer, his ass was mine.

"Oh shit Jackie. There are bricks of Alverez's shit here. We took out two of his guys."

"I see that shit Chibs. We still do what we came here to do."

"Jesus Christ Jax. They are running for Alverez."

"It doesn't change shit Nero. I'll handle it."

Rimmer was the one I came here to kill. Nothing would stop me or my outlaw from doing it either.

"Why did you attack my family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about man. We don't got a beef with SAMCRO."

"You're lying. Who told you to go after my mother and son?"

Even with the good beat down I gave him, Rimmer wouldn't talk. He gave me some bullshit story about patching over to the Mayans.

"Tig get your bike."

The front tire of Tig's bike went up against the concrete wall and Rimmer's face went under the back tire. I had a handful of his hair and it was time to force him to talk.

"Anything you wanna confess before I burn your face off?"

"I didn't do..."

Tig revved his bike up with the tires burning rubber, Rimmer's face burned too as I held it there until he stopped squirming around. I put an end to his suffering with a bullet into what face he had left.

"What the fuck Jax? If he was telling the truth we just started war with Alverez."

"I'll handle it Nero. Take the dope until I can figure out what to do with it. You and your crew were never here."

"Yeah you'll handle it like you do everything else. That's the part that worries me the most."

"What the fuck is that shit supposed to mean?"

When the screaming match between us was over, our guys separated us so we could cool off. Nero was squaring off with the wrong guy. He went to be with Gemma and we went back to the clubhouse after we did cleanup here.

Happy was sitting at the bar drinking with the Prospect.

"Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Handling Rimmer's crew. He attacked Gemma and Abel. Chibs lock the dope up until I figure it out."

"When did they do that man?"

"Last night."

"They couldn't have done it last night Jax. They were at the run with Alverez's crew. He was gonna patch them over today. I seen them all there man."

"Shit. Where's Gemma?"

"She took Abel and left with Nero."

"Where did they go?"

"She said they were going home."

Gemma played me once again. She played off the emotions for my family. I took my cut off and tossed it on the bar.

"Jackie, whatever in the hell you're thinking about doing, don't do it kid."

"It's a little too late to think right brother? We just took out Rimmer's guys and Alverez's. Call church in an hour, no exceptions."

"I'll go with you kid."

"This is a family problem Chibs, my burden to deal with. Stay here and call church like I said."

Chibs didn't like the call I made but he followed it. How I would handle Gemma, I had no idea. My bike flew to her house.

When Gemma opened the back door I was on her. She was greeted by my gun in her face. "You lied to me."

She started crying so I knew I was right. "Don't you cry. What did you do Gemma?"

"Whoa, what's going on here? Jax why are you pointing your gun at Gemma?" Nero interruppted us. I would have filled him in but not until I got what I wanted from her.

"It's okay baby. Will you give me and Jax a minute?" Nero was hesitant to leave us alone as he should be. I would take him on if I had to so I could get to Gemma.

"Was it them or not that attacked you and Abel? No bullshit this time. His whole crew was on the run yesterday. Happy seen them there."

"No, it wasn't them. I only told you that so you wouldn't find out the truth Jackson."

"Jesus Christ, I killed an innocent man after I tortured him. The streets are gonna blow up with a war in my face. Not only my face either, the Sons and Nero's crew. Do you wanna know what will happen to the club cause of your lie? You better tell me what the fuck you did right now. Don't piss me off Gemma. Tell me the goddamn truth. Or I will drop you where you stand." My gun was drawn on her and I was done fucken around. She just put my dick on the chopping block with the SOA and Abel was still in danger.

"I just lost Thomas. I watched my baby suffer a long drawn out painful death before he passed away. You were small then, probably don't remember much about it. I never left his side from the months of being in a bed at the hospital until I walked him to the grave. A mother's love doesn't stop then either."

"I know this story already. Get to the point."

"About six months later, you were admitted into the hospital for congestive heart failure just like your brother was. The family flaw was killing my babies and taking them away from me. I went outside the hospital to smoke a cigarette when you fell asleep one night. A guy was talking to me about my boys. He knew about your brother, the fate he suffered and the one you were getting ready to. It seemed as though he knew everything about my life. He claimed he could save you from death if I agreed to..."

"To what?"

"If I agreed to exchange a soul for it. I would have given my life in a heart beat for you to live just one more day. I was so desperate and at first I didn't really believe him. I seen him lay his hand over your heart, just him touching you made the heart monitor show a strengthening in your heart beat by fifty percent. When he took his hand away, it went back down to where it was. For more time with my son on this earth, I made the deal. I had to seal it in my and your blood with him. I cut myself and you then let our blood drip in his hand. With a touch he sealed our wounds over and you couldn't see the cuts anymore. Two days later they released you from the hospital. You never had a problem again because of it."

"You sold my fucken soul to the devil."

"Not your soul Jackson. Your first born child's soul."

 **~~~Thor~~~**

"We shall get her back. This I promise."

"I have to meet Loki tomorrow when he calls. He said I need to come without the suit and you or he will kill Pepper."

"I am sorry for involving you in this, I truly am."

"He would have come after me eventually. I think you're right, the cube is getting ready to make an appearance again. We need to find the others to warn them. They will be next on Loki's list."

"The next person is Jane he will go after. I must find her so I can protect her."

"I'll suit up."

"You don't have to do this. You should only worry with getting your lady back."

"Loki messed with the wrong guy. He took the only thing that matters to me. I will hunt him down and kill him, being your brother means nothing to me right now."

The tin man's heart was as soft as rose petals for his lady. I understood it all to well myself. His mind riddled with worry while he jumped into the pieces of steel covering his body. Within seconds we were flying to the last known place Jane lived.

We searched for her until we found her at a gathering. My beautiful Jane hadn't changed since the last time I seen her.

"Wait, you can't go in dressed like that in front of everyone."

Tin man went across the street and purchased some garb for me to wear. After he command the piece of metal to fly away on their own.

"It's the best I can do big guy, in a pinch."

The stretch pants were too short and the shirt with strange designs on it was a little tight. I put my boots back on. I didn't want to attract attention to myself by not wearing shoes.

"Do you think Jane will still recognize me?"

"I don't see how she can miss a big man in green sweat pants and a purple swirled shirt. It's every bride's dream to have her wedding day interrupted by a god from another world she hasn't seen in almost twenty years."

So much time had passed between us. In my heart though it was only hours since I last held her in my arms. Her sweet lips pressed against mine was chiseled in my mind. The scent off her I often thought of to keep me warm when I felt weary and cold was burned into my memory.

Today she would be bonded for her eternity to another man. The one who she loved now. I couldn't do this to her again.

"Where in the hell are you going?"

"To leave Jane in peace."

"Hell no. We came all this way to find her. If you don't take her away from here, Loki will hurt her too."

"I will just watch over and adore her from afar."

"You do that. I have a wedding to crash."

Tin man swung the double doors open to the church. "If there is any man who knows why this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Yo back here. I don't think Jane should say yes just yet."

Jane lifted the long lace which adorned her face, with a shocked look. "Holy shit." Then she passed out.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading me! Thank you for leaving a review, marking this story as your favorite or alert.**


End file.
